


I Told You So

by DianaandAlicia



Series: Post Good Out Here [7]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Rain, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Not listening has some unhealthy consequences





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with this series too! I hope you like this!

It was raining at the little farm house. It had been for a few hours and Alicia was sitting in her bedroom watching it fall. She loved the rain. When she was little, she and Nick would put on their rain boots and rain coats and go outside to jump in the puddles in the driveway, seeing a bunch of puddles on the driveway here at the farm house caused her to get a sudden urge to go outside.

Alicia quietly put on her boots and made her way downstairs. She knew there was no way in hell Althea would let her go outside if she asked so she was going to sneak out and have some fun. Just as she passed the kitchen though, Althea swooped in and grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"I wanna jump in puddles." 

"No. It's kinda chilly outside, I don't want you catching a cold."

"Al that's a myth. You catch colds from germs, not from going outside in the rain and cold."

"I still don't want you out there. Take your boots off and go into the living room. We have a fire going and it's warm."

Alicia rolled her eyes at Althea and let out a little huff before turning and going back up to her room. She'd wait until Al settled into the living room before going outside.

It took ten minutes but eventually Althea went into the living room by everyone else. This allowed Alicia to sneak back downstairs and get out of the house quietly without anyone noticing. She stood on the porch for two minutes after shutting the door as quietly as she could to make sure no one heard her leave. As she stood there she thanked whatever god was up there that the storm door didn't squeak this time.

Once Alicia was in the clear, she slowly walked off the porch and was instantly pelted with rain. The rain and outside air were cold but Alicia welcomed it and started to jump in puddles on the driveway. She was having the time of her life doing this and she was soaked head to toe within two minutes of her being outside.

The only things she didn't really like was the fact that since the driveway was gravel and dirt, every puddle she jumped in was a mud puddle. She was filthy after the first few puddles. The other thing she didn't like was she felt guilty about disobeying Althea, but she was really having too much fun to care.

About fifteen minutes later, she was jumping in a huge mud puddle with her back to the house, when she heard the hinge on the storm door creak. She froze where she was, not wanting to turn around and see who it was.

"Alicia Clark get your ass back in this house right now!" Althea scolded, sounding extremely disappointed.

Alicia flinched when she heard how angry Al was and she knew she was going to catch it when she got inside.

The second she got to the porch, Althea opened the door and pulled out a towel. She instantly started to dry Alicia off, so she could minimize how much she dripped around the house.

"Take your shoes off and keep them on the porch. Meet me up in the bathroom." Was all Althea said, going inside to the bathroom.

Alicia did as she was told and when she met Althea in the bathroom, she saw that the older woman had a hot bath waiting for her.

Once Alicia was undressed and in the tub, Al got down on her knees and grabbed a washcloth, so she could clean Alicia up. 

"Why would you disobey me Alicia? I don't want you getting sick. Also, you were standing in huge puddles, which is standing water, you could have gotten struck by lightning."

"But it wasn't thundering or lightning out. Just raining." Alicia argued, even though it probably wasn't in her best interest to be fighting Althea on this.

"Well with nature you never know what could happen. I'm very disappointed in you Alicia."

"I'm sorry." Alicia sputtered, realizing that Althea really was angry at her.

Althea didn't respond to Alicia's apology and instead started to wash her hair. Once that was done, she helped Alicia out of the tub and dried her off, before dressing her and taking her down to the living room. She sat Alicia by the fireplace to keep her warm and to allow her hair to dry.

The rest of the day, Althea fretted over Alicia like a mother hen. She brought her hot soup, hot tea, blankets, and kept her by the fire. She was trying everything in her power to make sure Alicia didn't get sick because that was the last thing they needed. Eventually, she took Alicia upstairs and tucked her in, hoping nothing would change in the morning.

The next morning, Althea woke up to Alicia tapping her on the arm.

She immediately grew concerned when she saw that Alicia was pale and sweaty. Her hands were clammy and she didn't look good at all.

"Al, I don't feel good." Alicia said, her voice funny because she was stuffed up.

Althea pressed the back of her hand to Alicia's forehead and frowned when she felt nothing but heat.

"Baby Girl you're running a fever. Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

Alicia sneezed in response and shuffled back to bed, cuddling Nick's flannel close. Althea sighed and got up, going down to the kitchen to make Alicia some tea and get the cold medicine out of the pantry. They needed to tackle this because the last thing the little family needed was Alicia to come down with pneumonia.

When Althea came back up to Alicia's room, she saw that the younger girl was fighting to stay awake. 

"Can you sit up for me Baby? Just for a few minutes then you can go back to sleep, I promise." Althea said, setting the tea on Alicia's bedside table.

Alicia slowly sat up and let out a series of coughs that worried Al. She sounded horrible.

"I've got some cough medicine for you Baby. Let's take that first so you can start feeling better." Al said as she measured out some medicine and handed the little cup to Alicia. The sick girl downed it in one go and settled against the pillows that Al was propping up for her.

"I'm sorry." She rasped, not looking Al in the eyes. "I should have listened to you."

"Shhhhh." Was all Althea said. She was furious of course, but that would have to wait until Alicia was well enough to handle the talk they would have to have. "Drink your tea." She added, before taking the medicine cup downstairs to wash out.

When she came back the tea was all gone and Alicia was laying against the pillows half asleep. "Get some sleep." Al said as she pulled the covers up and shut the shades so the room could be dark. "I'll come back throughout the day to check on you ok?"

"Mmkay." Alicia mumbled and almost fell asleep right then and there.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Althea and Luciana took turns checking on Alicia, bringing her tea, soup, medicine and helping her to the toilet. John, Morgan and Victor were working outside but every once in a while, they'd pop in and see how Alicia was doing. John promised her that they could play card games once she's up to it, and both Victor and Morgan promised that they'd come up and spend time with her too, though it might take a day or two.

Althea was very strict about Alicia needing to rest and nap as much as she could. The cough medicine was helping her and Al was starting to worry less about the possibility of pneumonia but she still hovered and made sure Alicia was getting better.

Althea knew that it would break her heart if they weren't careful and she opened up Alicia's door one morning to find her dead and hobbling around as an infected. They had to keep her alive.

Two days later, Alicia was well enough to sit up in bed and not have to nap all day. Al still wanted her tucked in, but she was able to read or knit, anything really that could be done in the confines of her bed.

Since Alicia was better, now was the perfect time to have their little talk.

"Alright Alicia." Althea said as she sat in the rocking chair that was now situated next to Alicia's bed. "We need to talk. Why did you go outside in the rain when I told you not to?"

"Because I'm an adult and I can do what I want."

"Alicia...."

"Because it's what Nick and I used to do when we were kids. We used to jump in the puddles outside after it rained."

"I see. You went outside a couple days ago because you wanted to do something that you used to do with your brother."

"Yeah."

"When you and Nick used to play in the puddles outside, was it raining? Or did your mom make you wait until the rain stopped?"

"We had to wait for the rain to stop." Alicia said quietly, not really knowing where Al was going with this. 

"Alicia you could have gone out and played in the puddles once the storm ended. I just didn't want you to get drenched from the rain or get struck by lightning if it started to thunderstorm. That's why I didn't want you going outside. Next time there's rain, after everything is done you can jump in as many puddles as you want. If you enjoy it and it reminds you of the good times you had with your brother, I'm not going to stop you. I do however, want you to be safe about it. Does that sound reasonable?"

Alicia nodded after a moment. She understood why Althea had gotten upset. "I'm sorry Al."

"It's ok, I forgive you. Now we have to focus on getting you better." Althea said, ready to put any hard feelings in the past.

"How about you take a small nap and I'll bring up some soup later for lunch? Does that sound good?"

Alicia smiled and nodded, before sinking down into the pillows. Althea tucked Alicia in and kissed her forehead, happy that there was no sign of a fever. She then left to go downstairs and do her own thing until it was time to go make lunch.

After Althea left, Alicia snuggled down into her bed and shut her eyes, starting to feel a bit better already.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all again soon!


End file.
